Uniform
by Nightmare Blood
Summary: Number 1 has problems putting on his tie and Wallabee decides to help. FLUFF


Nigel cursed under his breath. He was standing in front of the mirror, holding a piece of fabric in his hands.  
  
At least Hoagie was nowhere in sight to catch on the ridiculous image of the "Perfect Commander" not being able to make a knot his very own tie. What a disgrace. Hoagie would have laughed his head off at Nigel's expense.  
  
But it was just simply bad luck. At least partially.  
  
The bullet from the last mission (although it had luckily gone through the muscle of his shoulder with no damage than a bone) was still putting him in an uncomfortable position. The pain remained and even raising his right arm was painful. Not that pain had ever stopped Nigel from doing anything.  
  
It didn't exactly help that the tying style was Japanese (:. If you ever saw Inuyasha .:) and that he didn't know how to tie it.  
  
He should have known that there was something wrong with this boarding school. They had a mission close by, so there wasn't any choice really than to stay anyway. But Nigel still hated the sight of any kind of uniforms, witch, they had to wear there.  
  
Seeing the regulations that were placed on the wearing of proper cloths in this boarding school, he and Hoagie had the same opinion. It was ridiculous, because there was no need for all students to look alike.  
  
Strengthening of the unity, Wallabee had said.  
  
Startlingly enough, Wally didn't seem to mind the clothes. He seemed to like them.(Since he took interest in Japan) At least, this tie that he was still holding in his hand, was. He glared at it as if it was a snake.  
  
Hoagie didn't give a damn about their cover and refused to wear any kind of tie or formal clothing. He had put on a shirt and pants, leaving Nigel behind, wishing him much fun. The American should be aware of the fact that he was not helping at all.  
  
Wally had shrugged it off, explaining that there were two ways of going undercover. Not to stand out; but to behave exactly like everyone else.  
  
But Nigel didn't like being in the spotlight, so he chose to give in and wear those Japanese clothes for the sake of his mission. Until he had come across the tie....  
  
"Fuck the tie," he said, and threw it violently over the next chair. He wasn't going to wear something that he didn't know how to put on. He was already looking silly enough.  
  
He walked towards the exit, and he decided to let his frustration out by kicking against the door.  
  
Wally, the Australian boy had chosen this moment to step inside the room.  
  
He bit down hard on his lip to keep from making a sound. The foot impacted with his stomach as number 4 went down. Luck really wasn't on Nigel's side this day. His imagination, made an image of himself being chased by a very annoyed Wallabee and his guns. And although very frightening, he couldn't stop but to chuckle.  
  
It was too funny.  
  
Not for Wally, it was not. Offended at being laughed at, the blonde quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in his lower regions. Without warning, he punched the other straight in the face.  
  
Well, obviously Wally didn't need his gun to inflict the right amount of damage. Nigel took the punch like a man ( trying not go down to his knees ) just faltering a bit. He was already starting to taste the blood on his lips.  
  
"That one was for free, number 4" he growled. "The next time, It's your death."  
  
Well, he was himself again. And in a bad mood too.  
  
Wally glared right back, not even thinking about lowering his gaze. And both of them couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes for a couple minutes.  
  
Until Wally caught sight of the tie.  
  
"You really should put it on, you know?" the Aussie said in his monotone. Nigel did look the ridiculous in Japanese clothes because his shoulders were broad for them, but... it was kind of... cute.  
  
Not that Wally would ever admit that out loud. Calling Nigel cute was the worst crime anyone could commit. The punishment would be bad for sure.  
  
Nigel gestured with his left hand at his shoulder. It was humiliating enough to admit that he was bodily incapable, even under huge pain. But admitting that he didn't actually know how to do it was far worse.  
  
Wally nodded in understanding. "Your shoulder?"  
  
It must have been his imagination, because.... it was impossible that Wally's voice suddenly sounded ... concerned?  
  
"Hmp."  
  
"Ya' are so very articulated ah can hardly keep up," Wally said sarcastically, walking over to the chair to where Nigel had thrown the tie. Picking it up and looking at it, he murmured "It is nice, ya' know? To see some other culture, even if it is plain attire."  
  
Nigel turned around. Observing the Wally thoughtfully, he realized that he was actually seeing the arrogant and normally overconfident boy without his mask for once. Quickly averting his eyes, he frowned thoughtfully. There had been longing on the other's face. Desire for something he would never be able to get again.  
  
Straightening his shoulders, Wally quickly regained his posture, approaching the British carefully. "Would you mind if I help you?" he asked. "You should really wear it if you don't want to attract attention. Number 3 is doing enough of that already."  
  
Nigel nodded silently. He would not even admit it to himself, but in this moment, he would have allowed the other to do it even without the mission at the back of his mind. Which was strange, considering that Nigel always thought about the mission before anything else.  
  
Stepping closer once again, they stood finally face to face. Nigel realized that the Australian was in fact about an inch shorter than him. Emerald eyes blazed dangerously, daring the other to make a comment about it. It was quite clear that in another month, the Australian would get taller.  
  
They were always competing in some kind of way. They wouldn't be complete without it.  
  
Slender fingers went to work, gracefully tying the fabric into a weird looking knot. Tracing the movements with Crystal blue eyes, trying to memorize them, Nigel didn't realize that Wally was finished and was staring up at him with wonder in his eyes.  
  
Realization hit and slight amusement came up in those eyes; the smallest smile at Wally's lips. He didn't say anything though, because Nigel's lips made a sheepish smile too.  
  
At the same time, both of them realized that they were standing awfully close. Crystal blue met Emerald, and the tension grew while their faces grew closer with every moment.  
  
Nigel was in a gaze. He felt Wally's warm breath on his mouth, saw that wasn't protected in those normally overly confident eyes, but he was not about to stop. He was close... so very close to something he had wanted for what seemed his whole life... he was about to get happiness.  
  
And when Wally closed his eyes with a sigh of defeat and perhaps a little satisfaction too, Nigel's smile grew in victory.  
  
Their lips were barely touching, the feeling was soft, and the slightest flavor of blood on both of their mouths...  
  
... when a loud thump reached their ears and they sprang apart as if waking from a dream.  
  
Staring at each other in disbelieve, they opened their mouths to ask the same question, only to be interrupted by a loud shout.  
  
"Guys! What are you doing?" Kuki's voice sounded almost horrified.  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned towards the raven haired girl who was bouncing near the door, a large grin on her face, astonishment gone instantly. "You guys know that I don't really care about being late for class, but you two really shouldn't! It'd be bad for your reputation!"  
  
Wally murmured something about "the worst timing in history" and grimaced, when his school bag, which he had dumped near the door previously and had now picked up from the floor.  
  
Not looking back, he pulled the Japanese girl into the room, leaving.  
  
Nigel was left behind, staring after the Australian in amazement. Then, slowly, a happy expression started to brighten Wally's face, making Kuki stare at him in amazement.  
  
Perhaps this day wasn't so bad after all. There was still a chance to make it better.  
  
"Why do you two have blood on your mouths?"  
  
Nightmare's Blood: Heh......... I love the taste of blood. 


End file.
